


Pie Tasting

by plaidsleep (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plaidsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After preparing a new breed of apple pie for the cafe, a bout of nervousness took the young baker. Would it taste alright? Would it be a failure? Asking one of his closer friends to taste test it for him, someone he knew wouldn't mock him for his concern, Jean soon found his worries needless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Tasting

"Well?" Jean was apprehensive, nervous. A stark change of character for someone so confident as him. But, he guessed, even someone like him had to have some insecurities. Though over something so simple as baking—he had to wonder.

Marco smiled to him, the fork sliding out of his mouth clean of the pie that had been there only moments before. It took him a while to chew and swallow. Jean looked so concerned during those few seconds it almost made Marco want to laugh.

"It’s good," he assured, voice cheerful but calm.

That single statement seemed to relieve all the tension weighing on Jean’s shoulders. A smile broke on his face as his arms unfolded. He seemed so happy it only made Marco’s own grin widen further.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You sure? I didn’t put too much cinnamon in it?"

Marco only shook his head. “No. You have just the right amount in it." As he spoke he drew his fork back to the slice of pie sitting before him. He poked at the apple slices and crust before cutting into another forkful.

"Here," he lifted the sample of treat toward his friend.

Of course, Jean only stared, blinking in confusion. His dark eyes went from pie to Marco to the pie again. Marco chuckled, thoroughly amused by Jean’s reactions today.

"Try it yourself."

"Eh?" The lightest flush lifted to Jean’s cheeks. For what reason Marco couldn’t guess but he didn’t falter.

"Try it," he repeated. “You’ll see it’s good."

"Eh. Ah." Still that splash of red remained, his attention going back to the fork. After another gesture and much hesitation, the teen finally leaned forward. His arms were folded tightly back over his chest again, and from the way he shut his eyes and furrowed his brow it was clear he was trying to show just how _totally_ apathetic he was to this.

A straightened spine, a few slow chews, and Jean opened his eyes again, gaze off to the side.

“‘s good."

"Told you."


End file.
